


Summer Ficlets

by cemm



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Ficlets, M/M, conversations between the boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemm/pseuds/cemm
Summary: A random collection of ficlets involving my two favorite fictional characters.





	1. It Happened One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random collection of ficlets I found in various notebooks when doing some summer cleaning. As always do not own these marvelous characters. Not betad or brit picked.

For Christ's sake what was wrong with him John thought. Of all the times for his PTSD to act up, the night of his rehearsal dinner! God it was hot in here. He needed to get out. Shit...Mary.....what to tell Mary. He just needed some air, that's all. No biggie...just some air.  
"Mary, love..."  
"Oh, John dear have you met Simon and his lovely wife Lori yet?"  
"No I haven't. Hello, pleasure", he said trying to keep his hand from shaking.  
"Mary," he tried again."May I please speak with you."  
This was ridiculous but if he did not get out of here now. Well, actually he didn't know what would truly happen. While he was a gambling man, he wasnt too anxious to place this bet. John chuckled to himself over the pun. "Christ," he thought, "I really am 12."  
Mary kept babbling to Simon and whatever his wife's name was. Finally he couldn't take it.  
"Mary!" he spoke loudly this time with his captain voice.  
"Yes John," she turned toward him and he could see her 'don't fuck with me now' eyes. John had zero fucks to give at this point.  
"I need air," he whispered to her.  
"Well, go get some,"she replied sourly waving him off, turning to resume her mundane conversation with Simon and company.  
John limped out of the banquet room heading for the nearest door. That was until he bumped into someone. A rather tall and dark someone wearing a most impressive coat.  
"Oh sorry...sorry,"John mumbled to the coat struggling to remain upright.  
"Afghanistan or Iraq?" Tall, dark and coated asked in a voice that reminded John of a jaguar or a cello or perhaps a jaguar playing a cello. God why was it so hot in here? Isn't he hot in that coat? John was quickly losing what little grip he had on reality...  
"Um, sorry?", He squeaked out attempting to straighten his rapidly shrinking body.  
"Afghanistan or Iraq? You're obviously military, due to you haircut. Your face and hands are tanned so stationed somewhere warm." Replied Mr. Jaguar.  
"Afghanistan." John replied standing straight up," Captain John Watson, formerly of the 5th Northumberland Fusiliers."  
"You're also a doctor?" Asked the jaguar again looking closely at John as if he could see right through him.  
"Um, yes.....How?" stammered John  
"Oh, this is brilliant."  
"Sorry??? what is brilliant?"  
"A doctor with PTSD and a psychosomatic limp."  
"Listen here! Mr......."  
"Sherlock Holmes, and come along John. The game is on!"  
"Hold on....what is going on?"  
"I'll answer in the the cab."  
"Listen I'm here at my rehearsal dinner. I just needed some air. I'm supposed to get married tomorrow."  
"Nonsense! Besides she is cheating on you and you are actually homosexual."  
"Bisexual!"  
"Sorry???"  
"I am actually bisexual."  
"It is always something....come along time is wasting. We don't want Geoff and his merry band of idiots to destroy my crime scene."  
"Just like that. I bump into you and now I am supposed to run out on my fiancee to do god knows what with a madman in a very expensive coat?"  
"Problem?"  
"God, no!"


	2. Viva Las Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to Las Vegas....what could go wrong?

I. The Stag Do  
"Are you fucking serious Sherlock?"  
"Absolutely."  
"You do know where Las Vegas is, right?"  
"John, don't be tedious."  
"So what is this case?"  
"Once again John don't be tedious. It is for your stag night."  
"Right."  
"You don't believe me?"  
"No I don't...remember I know you."  
"I promise you no case. Just a weekend in Las Vegas...the two of us before...."  
"Before what, Sherlock?"  
"?????"  
"Sherlock, you know nothing will change...right!"  
"John, please."  
"I'm serious, Sherlock"

II. What happens in Vegas

"Fucking hell Sherlock! Kindly explain to me how exactly we ended up in bed together and married!"  
" I don't exactly remember John!"  
"What do you remember?"  
"I remember licking some sort of alcohol off of your body."  
"Body shot."  
"What? Someone got shot?"  
"No you numpty. The drink is called a body shot."  
"Right...so I remember doing um I mean taking a body shot and......."  
"And???"  
"And that is the last thing I remember."  
"What about your fucking MIND PALACE!!!!"  
"Disarray and really John do you really need to get all shouty."  
"Disarray? ....and yes I really do need to shout since we are due to fly back to London for my wedding to Mary but I am apparently already married to my best MAN. A MAN! Me not gay John Watson, am married to a BLOKE."  
"Would it really be that bad?'  
"What, Sherlock?"  
"Being married to me."  
"Yes it would."  
"Why, exactly? It is because I am a bloke?"  
"Not really. But you don't do relationships and you don't love me. Alone protects you. Sherlock I need love and affection in a marriage."  
"I do."  
"Do what?"  
"Love you, always have."  
"What? Why didn't you say anything?"  
"You're not gay."  
"No I'm not and you're a high functioning sociopath so I am thinking we might be perfect for one another."  
"Indeed....John?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"What do you remember about tattoos?"

III. Duck

"Well that went better than I thought."  
"I certainly thought so John."  
"Although Mary pulling a gun was a bit of a surprise."  
"Indeed fortunately, I anticipated she might be antagonistic towards you and remembered to bring your gun."  
"You suspecedt my fiancee might try to shoot you?'  
"Oh no, not that...that was a surprise."  
"Sherlock Holmes, surprised...that's a first. What you couldn't deduct what she was going to do?"  
"No John, I could not. No context. I have never had the opportunity to observe a woman having her upcoming nuptials cancelled due to the fact her intended husband eloped with his best man. I now know for future reference to duck."  
"Yes Sherlock next time......Wait, what do you mean next time. There will be no next time."  
"Yes of course!.....John?"  
"Hmm"  
"We match."  
"What Sherlock...match what?'  
"We have matching tattoos and now we have matching gun shot wounds. Although yours is much more impressive."  
"Indeed we do.....come here you and give your husband a kiss."


End file.
